


two steps back, one to the side

by Raja_Myna



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raja_Myna/pseuds/Raja_Myna
Summary: After it all ends, Uchiha Madara wakes up in the past. Nothing changes until it does.





	two steps back, one to the side

Somewhere deep in the darkness, a man shifted in place. He sat, utterly alone, slowly bending to place his head in his hands. The tremble in his shoulders were the only indicator of his grief…

…apart from the silent tears that soon started running.

 

The tears had dried up by the time he was no longer alone. A shape shifted in the darkness, spoke to him of the happenings in the world and told him of all that he had once wanted to hear. He responded as he had before, with conviction he did not feel, and tiredness he _did_.

It would be a long time to spend alone when the shape left.

He had done it before, though. He would again.

 

Time passed.

He was still lonely, but would not be alone much longer.

 

An injured child was brought to him.

A relative, but how they were related was not important. _Cousin_ would do for a descriptor of their relationship. There were more important things to get done.

Healing, and then change. Or at least the potential for it.

 

He enveloped his young cousin in a hug. He leaned close and breathed his instructions.

_Stop the girl before she does something foolish_.

The boy looked at him uncomprehendingly. No matter. He would understand soon enough.

 

(Hatake Kakashi returned to Konoha dragging both his teammates with him. His sensei stared at the three in disbelief, but didn't have time to process it all before Obito ( _alivealivehe'salive_ ) cried out for help in suppressing the bijuu.)

 

Deep in the darkness, over the corpse of the one who thought to manipulate him, Uchiha Madara breathed his last. Hopefully this would be the final time.

Izuna had waited for far too long already. _Everyone_ had waited for far too long already.


End file.
